Center Stage
by AshleyBabe86
Summary: Olivia is THE IWC commentator princess, she is both loved and respected for her opinions and thought about the industry, But what happens when she pursues a hot and heavy relationship with the crowd prince of the most polarizing wrestling company in the world, Shane McMahon? Well she still be respected or seen as a corporate puppet?


**Author's Note: I was inspired to write a NEW Shane McMahon fanfiction, this one will be different and honestly I like this one better so I will be deleting the other Shane story to concentrate on this one. I hope you guys enjoy. Please let me know!**

**Shane McMahon/ Original Character**

**Center Stage**

_Prologue_

_WrestleMania 33 just wrapped, the fireworks went off, the fans have left, the lights are out, the crew is breaking everything down, and the WWE superstars are packing up excitedly while talking about what kind of night life activity can properly celebrate such a momentous occasion. _

"_Man who's going to the after party?" Big E yelled down the hall to everyone and anyone listening._

"_Me and Mikaze are going. Last year's was bomb," Sasha yelled back overjoyed. She was already dressed like she was ready to go out, instead of someone who just got done wrestling an epic fatal 4-way match with 2 out of 3 of her best friends._

"_Yea buddy," yelled Kofi Kingston already dancing in the hallways. That man never runs out of energy._

"_Not me, I might just chill at the hotel bar with my wife after putting the kids to bed," AJ Styles said, forever the family man._

"_That's dead," Naomi chide as she waiting on her husband Jimmy Uso to finish tying his shoes. _

_AJ just shrugged his shoulders, he then looked at the older man in the corner of the hallway. The man he just had an amazing match with that admittedly he had not expected to have with him. _

_AJ yelled, "Hey Shane-o, are you going to the party tonight?"_

_Shane looked up from his phone, "Nah, I'm taking the boys out to dinner with the family and then I might be going to bed."_

"_Ah, come on Shane. You should come out with us," Carmella said with a buttery sweet tone. She clutched Shane's forearm as she looked up at him smiling. _

_Shane gave a polite smile as he removed his arm from her grasp and took a step back._

"_No I'm good. You guys have fun."_

_Naomi came up and smoothly got in between Shane and Carmella, Naomi knows that her friend is crushing hard on the man but sometimes she lays it on too thick._

"_It's cool Shane. Say what up to the boys for us," Naomi said while playfully punching his arm._

_Shane smiled genuinely this time and nodded, "Will do."_

_Carmella looked a little upset that Naomi blocked her like that, but she knew that her friend would only do that if she went too far and made things uncomfortable for everyone._

"_Yea Shane. Tell the boys I said hi," Carmella smiled at the handsome older man._

_Shane only nodded. He was very well aware of Carmella's feelings towards him but he had no desire to pursue that. Shane might be known amongst his family and friends as a wreck loose, and a guy from his youth all the way to adulthood who personified the term "YOLO". A guy who always wanted to be treated like one of boys in the locker room instead of Vince McMahon's son, and THE most down to earth and personable McMahon, Shane has always had a good sense of business and code of honor. You don't mix office with talent. Even though his sister got away with breaking this rule years ago, Shane still lives up to that code. Because despite how fun and great the guys are and how beautiful and sexy the girls are in the locker rooms, this is still the wrestling business, you just never know who is using you for a come up._

_The guys came and fist bumped, and slapped hands with Shane while the girls waved or hugged him goodbye before heading out to their destinations. Shane watched them go and sighed, he picked up his bag and started heading to his father's office to join his family._

_Meanwhile across town at the hotel, Olivia Grant was finishing the upload on the final cut of her latest video that her editor emailed to her. Sitting back in her chair waiting for YouTube to upload the video, Olivia began scrolling through her Twitter feed. She notices all the tagged WrestleMania tweets she was sent from her subscribers and followers asking for her opinion on this match and that match, there are literally hundreds of them. Olivia wasn't surprised, when you become one of the most recognizable IWC (internet wrestling community) commentator with millions of subscribers, these kind of things are expected. _

_When Olivia uploaded her first video with her friends two years ago, never did she think her expressing her lifelong enjoyment and passion for professional wrestling would turn into such an amazing career for all of them. However, Olivia with her dry wit and smart ass sense of humor was engaging. Also it didn't hurt that her and her friends are a bunch of young and attractive black girls in a sea of older white guys yelling and screaming into a webcam about who is overrated and who is being buried._

_No, Olivia became a breath of fresh air with her creative re-booking videos, sharp analyzes that is rarely bias to one particular promotion or wrestling style, and fun reenactments of iconic moments in wrestling history. Even though some of her friends have joined the channel and gained quite a bit of buzz and audience themselves, when people click on the "Fresh out of Marks" channel on YouTube it is primarily to watch and listen to what Olivia is doing or has to say. So much so that she became a go to interviewer for wrestlers and wrestling personalities to go work with, plus her interviews on the channel were amusing to watch while really informative. One time she interviewed the four horsewomen while playing a game of dodgeball with them and her channel mates, and there was that time she interviewed Chris Jericho while doing the gallon milk challenge together which they both lost. Because of her normally unbiased opinion Olivia's point of view on the business as a fan in general has been well respected unlike so many others. I mean sure you have the trolls on the internet that like to poke holes and start bullshit from retired wrestlers to so called fans, but overwhelming people love Olivia and values her which she deeply appreciates. _

_Just as the video has completed its upload Olivia received a text message from Sasha Banks, they became good friends after they met for the interview:_

_**Hey girl! Are you coming to the WrestleMania after party? It's going to be lit!**_

_Olivia answers back immediately:_

_**Depends, are you and Mikaze going to let me in?**_

_The WrestleMania after party is for families and friends of people that work for WWE only._

_**Of course sis! And bring Kendall!**_

_Kendall Simmons, Olivia's partner in crime as well as on YouTube. Their bits and banter on some predictions videos, and on the podcast they host together has become a highlight for some of the IWC. _

_** Absolutely! See you in a few!**_

"_Hey Kennie," Olivia yelled, her and Kendall were sharing a hotel room._

"_What?" Kendall yelled from the bathroom._

"_We are going to the WrestleMania party! Get ready!" Olivia yells as she closes her MacBook and goes to her suitcase to find something to wear._

_The boys went to Hunter and Stephanie's penthouse suite for a sleepover after dinner with the rest of the McMahon family, which left Shane alone for the first time all WrestleMania weekend. Normally that would be a welcomed moment for any performer, but for Shane it was a painful reminder of his life for the past few years._

_When Shane walked away from the WWE back in October of 2009 he thought that he was on his way to greener pastures. Finally going to be able to have more control and more freedom in business than living in the shadow of his tyrannical father._

_However that actually marked the moment his life officially turned upside down. His wife, Marissa, his childhood sweetheart, passed away while giving birth to their youngest son Rogan a few months later. To say Shane was devastated would have been an understatement. The pain Shane felt was soul crushing, if it wasn't for the boys and worrying about them, then Shane honestly feels he would have taken his own life. His family, who at the time wasn't really speaking to him since he left the company, they stepped up in ways Shane was not expecting from them. Without Steph and Hunter stepping in to take care of the boys and take them to school when Shane didn't have the strength to do so, they probably would have been taken away from him. Even his father, who held the biggest grunge against Shane, broke down and cried along with his son at the hospital after finding out the news. Vince would even call and let Shane expel all of his pain, angry, sadness, and worry without a hint of judgement. Through them and his therapist Shane was able to return to a somewhat normal state for him and decided to dedicate his life to raise his three boys as best as he can._

_Shane's devotion to his sons has been admirable and commendable. Everyone from the outside always praises Shane, how could a man grow and invest in his own companies all the while raising three boys alone?_

_It's easy, just don't have a social life. Honestly, outside of visits from the family and the occasionally visits from Pete Gas and his family, Shane has no personal life. When he vowed to dedicate his life to his sons, he meant. Shane has not been in any meaningful relationship with a woman since Marissa died seven years ago._

_At first his family and friends understood and supported Shane's decision. How can someone enjoy many things in life when their partner and best friend pass away? But over time each one of them has been trying to push and persuade Shane into seeking companionship and love. Sometimes Shane has given in and went of the few dates Steph has set up for him, and his has even had a couple of causal relationships with amazing women. But that just it, Shane never took it farther than that. Either because he wasn't interested in them, or he something just felt off about them. Shane never bothered to explore the reason why, he just ended things abruptly and go back to being alone. That was part of the reason Vince called Shane about coming back in 2016 to wrestling The Undertaker at WrestleMania 32, in hopes that bring Shane back into the business will open him up to the world. Shane at first was going to turn his father down, until his saw the excitement on his sons' faces when he told them, and possibly even Shane was starting to get sick and tired of being by himself all the time._

_During the day he was always fine with that because he was busy with work or the kids he never had time to think about it, but it was at night when he was alone with his thoughts that made the loneliness so much worse. Which is why right now Shane is drinking alone in the living room of his hotel suite while the rest of the talent is out partying. Shane sat with a bottle of scotch that was now 2/3 empty, thinking about why he can't seem to let himself enjoy life. If this was a few years ago, Shane would be at that club with the talent and WWE staff probably challenging people to drinking contests, or playing mock-mock on Edge and Christian. But instead, Shane locked himself in his hotel room, now trying to focus his eyes on the TV through his drunken stupor. _

_BOOM_

_Just then a crash came through his hotel room door and someone comes barreling into the room. Shane was so startled that he ashamedly let out a less than masculine scream. Once he realized that the intruder was nothing more than a drunk woman wearing a short dress and heels, Shane quickly went from scared to annoyed. Annoyed at the drunk woman who barged into his room and annoyed at himself for possibly leaving the door unlocked in his rush to get drunk. Shane dropped his head and sighed,_

"_Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Shane said in as much of a forceful tone his can muster up through his slurring of words._

_The woman looked at Shane in confusion then looked around the suite while trying to balance on wobbly legs, finally she looked back at Shane even more confused as she said, "Wait, this isn't my room?" She was so drunk it was almost hard for Shane to understand what she said._

_Once he did, Shane chuckled to himself and shock his head, "No this is my room," he said with a smart-alecky tone._

"_Oh ok," she said and started to spin around to leave. However, the young lady was so drunk that he spin made her legs give out and she tumbled to the ground. "Oww," she whimpered as she laid on her stomach on the floor._

_Shane dropped his head into his hands with his elbows on his knees. All he could do was laugh bitterly. Not only because of the situation at hand but also because he finally recognized the woman that broke into his room._

_Olivia Grant_

_Shane shook his head. His sons LOVE her channel and watch every video she makes and listens to her podcast religiously. Shane knew that a lot of fans and even some wrestlers love to hear what she has to say but for a lot of WWE producers, writers, and especially members of his family view her as nothing more than a female version of Dave Meltzer. A know-it-all outsider who has no business criticizing the wrestling business._

_Shane nearly jumped out of his skin when he suddenly felt two hands on his jean covered knees that then slide up to his muscular thighs. He looked down and saw Olivia on her knees in front of him with a goofy smile on her face._

"_Are you insane?" Shane asked as he looked at her incredulously. _

_She shook her head no while still smiling dopey as him. Olivia leaned into him and Shane's breath hitched as he leaned back until he made contact with the back of the couch. She giggled,_

"_No, I'm not insane. But why were you not at the party?"  
"Why are you asking me that?"_

"_Because I wanted to see you," she said this like a child being told that they can't have something they want. She was even pouting a little, Shane thought it was cute._

_He chuckled a little as he leaned forward a bit, "And why is that?" Shane whispered, admittedly he was a little amused by everything._

_She leaned in and stared at Shane intensely, as if to challenge him, "Because I wanted to kiss you," she whispered seductively._

_At this Shane moved back into the couch. His face was a mixture of shock and confusion. What in the world is going on right now? He shook his head and started to get up,_

"_Look let's just get you back to your room ok?"_

_Shane was hoping that it was just the alcohol speaking for her. How old was she? Late 20s or early 30s? Either way, too young for me Shane thought. Shane realized how drunk he was because he started to struggle getting off the couch, and Olivia pushing his legs to keep him seated wasn't helping._

"_No, I'm serious! I mean you came back looking hot!"_

_Shane only laughed. He was flattered but his mind was on one thing, and that is to get Olivia Grant out of his hotel suite. _

_But then Shane froze as he felt the warm, soft kiss on his cheek. His blood started to run hot as he felt the familiar turn in his gut, telling him he was starting to get turned on. When Olivia pulled away from the kiss she stared at Shane, wondering if she crossed a line. Afraid of his reaction and that her drunken impulses may have damaged her reputation._

_Let's face it, women are judged far harsher in this wrestling world than men when it comes to anything really. But when you throw in sex and relationships it can be even tougher. _

_/Please Shane, don't be a dick about this/_

_She thought, waiting for Shane's response. Shane just stared at her, he was beyond shocked that Olivia Grant of all people just came onto him. And now she looked a little scared and worried as she stared back at him. Shane looked at her, I mean really looked at her. He has only seen Olivia in passing or little snippets of her videos while his sons are watching. She was quite beautiful._

_Smooth milk chocolate skin, big brown eyes, lips like Kerry Washington, cheekbones that would put Jourdan Dunn's to shame, big curly hair that draped down her back, and a body with the kind of curves that those woman on Instagram are throwing big bucks to get but you know Olivia's came naturally._

_Shane stared at this enticing woman waiting for him to respond. A part of him wanted to kiss her and see where that will led into for the night, but another part of him, a big part was wonder is this all a game. Is this girl hitting on him for ulterior motives?_

_Did she want a job? Does she want money? Does she want a story to run? Is she trying to be the next Renee Young or Sam Roberts?_

_Shane was just about to tell Olivia to just go back to her room when he felt her hands that were still on his thighs slide high as she leans in farther. Almost begging him to kiss her. Wither it was the alcohol or the fact that Shane hasn't been touched by a woman in months, He leaned in and gave Olivia a passionate kiss on the lips._

_Olivia moaned and pressed her body up against Shane's, she moaned again when she felt how hard Shane's body is and slide her hands up to his waist. Shane groaned as his tongue massaged Olivia's and he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist to pull her in closer to him. Shane started to stand up and Olivia followed suit, still kissing him._

_Shane started walking them back towards his bedroom while they both started removing each other's clothes, never breaking the kiss. Neither one thinking about what is going to happen after tonight…_

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think, I will have to first chapter up hopefully sometime this week. See you guys later!**


End file.
